Archive/Featured Conlang/May-April 2012
March/April 2012 Time for a new featured language so get nominating a language then when we have enough nominees we can start voting! pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think its best if we let it run until April as it started late. and we go on the countdown created ages ago just for that purpose to tell when counting closes The Emperor Zelos 08:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) until voting closes! *'Primary voting for the March/April contest have closed.' The result is a draw, and further voting may or may not occur. Please nominate any language you see fit! A motivating sentence is appreciated. *'Angos' - A non-minimalistic IAL/worldlang- an analytic language with some light inflection. Notable features include a noun root base and inflection for artificiality. Razlem 17:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) **Quick question, I cant find it but does this has the banner translated? Otherwise it is disqualified The Emperor Zelos 21:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: I must've deleted it a while ago with some other tables. I wrote it again under 'Example Text'. Razlem 14:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Then its still in the contest. The Emperor Zelos 15:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Rangyayo' (琅野語) is the native language of the Rangyan people and an official language of the Kingdom of Rangya, an island nation in East Asia. It is classified as a language isolate, with proposed ties to the hypothetical Altaic language family. Rangyayo is notable for its mixed-logographic and featural orthography, its agglutinative grammar, and its organic mixture of native and Sinitic vocabulary. Deslee 08:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) **I must say the same here, I cant find the translation and if it isn't translated it is disqualified The Emperor Zelos 06:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Sorry, I'll translate the sample sentences and put them up on my Rangyayo page as soon as possible. Deslee 15:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ****You have until the date when nominations end in april. which is over 21 days so you have good time The Emperor Zelos 16:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *****I wrote the translation of "Featured Banners" under the section "Example texts" on my Rangyayo page Deslee 06:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * Kihā́mmic is an inflected fusional language with two numbers, three genders and nine cases. The main language of the isolated Panlaffic family, it is the official language of Kihāmát. Since it has been the state language for so long it has been heavily regulated for hundreds of years which has meant that Kihā́mmic is much more regular than the other Panlaffic languages. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 14:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ** Same here The Emperor Zelos 06:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ***User:Mamûnám ontā́ bán/Sandbox < Top of the page. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 06:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ****Then its in hte contest, but I suggest you move it to the example section of the conlang The Emperor Zelos 06:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *****Done. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 06:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) If none of the languages has the text translated they are all disqualified until they provide it, I hope I am wrong so please provide where it is. The Emperor Zelos 06:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Vote count: *Angos **Pro: 1 ***Angos seems to be the best choice, among these three, and does seem the most neutral and non-charged, I'd say Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ***Love it. Clear, well-written, and a good model of the sort of content to strive for with my own languages. Dairhenien 20:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) - ineligible, see rule 3. ****My apologies, I had not observed. Back to one vote, then. Dairhenien 20:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *****If you still want to vote you are now eligible, having been registered for more than 3 weeks. **Con: 0 *Rangyayo **Pro: 3 ***Very realistic and contains enough cultural grounds to make a good yet distinct East Asian Language. Kaenif 08:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ***A difficult decision, but I found this to be superbly written and thoroughly explained. It takes a small amount from East Asian languages but uses these to its advantage, rendering a certain level of distinction. TheWrittenWord 01:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ***I am placing it on this because I deem this one being reasonable for its intentions, The Emperor Zelos 05:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) **Con: 0 *Kihā́mmic **Pro: 2 ***After due consideration, I find Kihā́mmic the most comprising and well balanced language, with an associated unique culture and good structure. Waahlis kyām dēkar 16:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ***(I don't actually know if voting is still ongoing) Looking at all three, I find myself most personally drawn to Kihā́mmic as a fan of its grammar and the heavily developed background to it. OlykoekSlayer 21:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) **Con: 0 - DRAW! So what are we going to do about this? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) - I'd assume we would have a revote between the two, or have Emperor Zelos give a final vote?OlykoekSlayer 22:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) -I have called for the admin, so that he may tell us whether a new voting is necessary, or if he gives the final vote. kyām dēkәr 09:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) - Is it possible for us to have two winners this time? one for May and one for June? This will save us from setting up a revote between the two. Just an idea. Deslee 02:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I will cast the final vote then within the next day or two The Emperor Zelos 04:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC)